


Resistance

by Bontaque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possible almost dubcon, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Scent Marking, Wall Sex, but not really, so don't worry if you're not into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott refuses to accept Derek as his Alpha and Derek shows him why it's pointless to resist him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

Scott had been getting more and more out of control since Peter's death. He refused to accept Derek as his alpha, refused to be part of the pack, even after he'd shown him what happened to Omegas and how much he needed him. How much they both needed each other.

It was Scott, though, if it didn't include Allison in some way, he wasn't interested. Then, they broke up, for real this time and the teen werewolf just lost it. He was skipping class, roaming the woods at night, looking for a fight to pick. Derek thought he'd give him one.

Quick as a flash, he slams into Scott's side, forcing him to the ground and holding him down. He smells like anger, frustration, confusion and Derek has seen it all before. When a wolf loses its Alpha, sometimes it rebels, even though there's nothing to rebel against any more. Whilst technically now an Omega, the wolf goes into a state of denial, thinks it can be the new Alpha, thinks it doesn't need anyone. Thinks it can be something new, a lone Beta, as if that is anywhere near how it works.

“Scott, calm down,” Derek growls. He really does just need to talk to the boy.

No, though. If anything, all it does is make Scott fight back more. He scratches, bites, kicks, whines, eventually flipping Derek over onto his back. Derek growls, a proper growl, feeling his claws unsheathe. Scott is already fully wolfed out but Derek wants to handle this as humanly as possible. Once he lets the Alpha out, he doesn't know what will happen.

Scott doesn't leave him with much choice, though. The kid is out of control, when that's the one thing he needs most right now.

“Look, Scott, you're not giving me much of an option here,” Derek barks out as he pins him to the nearest tree.

He can see defiance in Scott's eyes, even though he knows he's lost. Derek tears his eyes away from him, can't look at him, not with what he's about to do.

Scott whines as Derek's teeth sink into his shoulder. Not too deep, Derek knows it wont heal as quickly as usual, not when it's from an Alpha.

“What the fuck did you do that for?” Scott asks, ready to fight again.

“I wont fight you, Scott. Not now, not unless you make me,” Derek says. “I wouldn't recommend that, though.”

He flashes his eyes, red and gleaming, letting Scott know he's serious.

He sees some kind of understanding in the boy's eyes before he runs off into the forest. Maybe he's not so dumb after all. He's pack now and he knows it.

 

*

 

“So, what, he just bit you?” Stiles asks, examining the wound.

“Yeah... then he said he wont fight me. He said I didn't leave him with a choice.”

Stiles has half a mind to run up to the Hale house and confront Derek, but two things hold him back. One, he isn't exactly sure what Scott's done to make Derek bite him and he doesn't want the same to happen to him. Two, he knows he probably wont find Derek there. He's most likely creeping around town, watching someone from a distance.

“Did he say why?” Stiles asks.

He thinks he might know but he can't say for sure. Scott had seemed more subdued when he'd arrived at his house, but that might have just been from the pain.

“No... but after I couldn't fight him. It was like I wanted to but something was stopping me,” Scott says. “So maybe it was protection? Maybe a bite from an Alpha has that kind of power?”

“Yeah, it does,” Stiles says. “I was afraid of that.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asks.

“I've been doing some research, and, well most of it is bullshit and none of it is credible but it suggests that Alphas bite the already turned to mark them as their own.”

Scott stared at him dumbly.

“What?”

“Well... he's your Alpha now. I think.”

Scott manages to look mildly horrified, angry and confused all at once. It's a skill.

“Why?” he asks.

“That, I can't say,” Stiles says. He can guess, though. Scott hasn't exactly been the best at controlling himself lately. What with the Argents running around, looking for any excuse to cut people in half, maybe, just maybe, Derek had thought giving Scott a new Alpha would help calm him down. Stiles hopes it works.

 

*

 

Scott had stopped with the howling at the moon and snapping at everyone who spoke to him. He still had trouble accepting Derek as his Alpha, though it's his human side rebelling now.

Derek approaches him in the locker room after the rest of the lacrosse team leaves.

“How's it healing?” he asks.

Scott jumps, his heart rate rocketing.

“Do you have to creep up on everyone? It's... creepy.”

Derek doesn’t answer, just repeats his question.

“It's fine, closed up, just a little bruised,” Scott says finally. “It doesn't mean I'm in your pack now, though. That's my decision.”

“No, it isn't Scott. Like it or not, I'm your Alpha now.”

“Why?” Scott asks, spinning around, looking at him for the first time since he arrived. “Why did you have to take that choice away from me.”

“You needed an Alpha. You left me no choice. I wanted you to join me for your own protection before. The pack would make you stronger. Then you started to act out, draw attention to yourself and hurt the people around you and I couldn't let it continue. You were drawing attention to all of us.”

“That's bullshit, I wasn't -” Scott begins.

“Allison left you because of how you were acting,” Derek cuts in. “How much more proof do you need?”

Scott looks down, unconsciously submitting.

“There's no point rejecting me as your Alpha, Scott,” Derek says quietly. “Your wolf recognises me, has since the bite. That's why you couldn't fight back.”

“So what, you're just going to make me do whatever you want, now? Like Peter did?”

Scott says his previous Alpha's name with such venom, obviously trying to hurt Derek. It makes his wolf rear up, makes him want to show Scott his place.

“No,” he growls deeply. “No, not unless you make me. But you need to know that I can.”

 

*

 

It takes Scott another week to come and see him but Derek knows what he wants before he even makes it to his house. He has the scent of a wolf ready to challenge their Alpha. It's weak, so he doubts Scott wants to fight. He's in no danger. He waits, watches Scott pace outside for a few minutes until he finally works up the nerve to come inside.

 

*

 

“Derek?” Scott calls, not bothering to keep the anxiety out of his voice. He knows there's no tricking the Alpha. “Derek, get down here.”

There's a thud next to him, Derek landing on the creaky floorboards, sending up a cloud of ash and dust.

“What is it Scott? Come to challenge me?”

Scott knew that Derek's senses were good, fantastic, but he hadn't expected him to know that.

“Well... yeah, look, I just... I'm not part of your pack. I'm not one of them.”

“Yes you are, Scott. There's nothing you can do about it.”

“I don't see why it has to be such a big deal. I'm not going to fight you, I'd help you if you were in trouble, I just don't think I want to be coming to these stupid pack meetings you're arranging for your little pups.”

Derek growls and Scott knows he's overstepped the mark.

“It's about power, Scott. Control, power, it's all the same thing. I'm not asking you to do everything I say, but you _will_ submit to me. If we have any chance against the Argents, we need to be strong and I need a pack. You are part of it.”

“Yes, yes, I get it. I'll sign some contract, I'll be in it technically, I just don't see why I have to give up my time -”

“You're not getting it. You are pack. You need to act like pact. It isn't enough to say it,” Derek says, his voice barely above a growl. His eyes are red, dangerous.

Scott takes a step backwards in spite of himself.

“I just...”

“No!” Derek shouts, his features blurring and sharpening in front of Scott's eyes. “You will do what I say. You have no idea what I can make you do.”

“Fine... I'll come to your little meetings,” Scott says.

It doesn't seem to calm Derek down. He steps towards him, claws out, teeth glinting in the moonlight streaming through the nearby window. Scott yelps as he forces him up against the wall behind him. For a second, he thinks Derek is going to bite him again. Instead, Derek's mouth finds another target. It takes Scott a few seconds to register what is happening; Derek is kissing him, although kiss might be the wrong word. He's devouring his mouth, biting roughly at his lips, tongue catching tiny droplets of blood.

Scott kisses back, because what else can he do? He isn't sure if it's his own will or because Derek wants him to, but he's pretty sure that he wouldn't have backed out anyway. When Derek pulls back, face human but still wild, Scott drops his head back against the wall, baring his throat in submission. Derek noses against it, licking and biting, not hard enough to break the skin there, his body hot against Scott's.

Scott whines, he can't help himself. He whines as Derek rocks against him, brushing his crotch against Scott's. Scott is hard, really hard and it feels like Derek is too. He's not sure how exactly this is supposed to show him control, power or how Derek can make him do what he wants, but he isn't going to stop it. When Derek's hands drop down to Scott's belt, slicing it clean off before pulling his jeans down to his knees, Scott doesn't know what to expect.

There is no way Derek Hale, Alpha Derek Hale is sucking anyone's cock, so why is he dropping to his knees? Scott gasps as Derek's wet lips slip over the head of his cock, sucking furiously, wondering where the hell his message got lost. He can't think about anything else, the heat of his mouth maddening, pushing him closer to orgasm, not pausing or trying to draw anything out.

“Fuck, god, Derek,” Scott breathes, feeling his claws dig into the wall behind him.

He pulls his hands away, tries to relax. He fails. He tangles his finger's in Derek's hair, shorter than he's used to feeling. Without thinking, he tugs, pulls Derek's head forward and thrusts into his mouth.

He's rewarded with a growl, warning and positively terrifying when his cock is so close to those sharp teeth. The vibrations spread through him, though, making his hips buck wildly. The Alpha growls again, lower this time and Scott's wolf pulls back, his claws retracting. How can someone be so dominant when they're on their knees?

Derek pulls away, ignoring Scott's whine of protest, before he drags him upstairs, towards what must be his bedroom. Scott struggles to not trip over, his jeans still hanging loosely around his knees.

“Get on the bed,” Derek growls, stripping off quickly. His shirt and jeans hit the floor and Scott can't help but stare. Somehow, Derek is even harder than he is, cock leaking, making Scott want to return the favour. He's not sure where the desire is coming from, exactly. He doesn't think he's ever felt it before but all he knows is that he wants it.

“Can't I just -” he starts, walking towards Derek's naked form.

“Bed!”

Scott stumbles backwards, falling onto the bed. Derek advances, pulls the last of Scott's clothes off of him, leaving him naked and vulnerable on his bed.

“I, uh, I don't know what you're planning here but -”

“Don't worry, Scott, I'm not going to fuck you,” Derek says, grinning madly. “This is all about showing you what I can do, remember?”

Scott doesn't know what he means, how any of this can be to do with the Alpha controlling him, but he doesn't care.

Derek jumps onto the bed, straddles his hips. Scott is practically panting when his hand runs over Scott's cock, giving it a few experimental tugs. Then Scott loses his mind. Derek brings his hand up to his face, licks Scott's pre come off of his palm and then returns it, slipping his wet hand over Scott's cock and his own. He holds them both together, tightly, rolling his hips and dragging his cock along Scott's. His hand is slick, sliding up their shafts and Scott knows he's going to lose it.

He tries, digs his claws into the mattress, holds back as best as he can but just the sight of Derek on top of him, his cock hard and dripping against his own is enough to bring him to the edge.

Scott gasps as he feels his orgasm hit, his legs beginning to shake as he teeters on the edge. But it doesn't come. He doesn't come. He's there, on the edge, for what feels like a minute, groaning, thrusting, biting his own lip so hard he tastes blood and Derek is just smiling, grinning like it's the funniest thing he's ever seen.

Eventually he stops, drops his hand, but Scott doesn't know if that's better or worse.

“What the fuck?” Scott pants, still thrusting into thin air.

He grabs his cock, strokes it slowly, unable to just leave it. He's not on the edge now, he's dropped back down just a little, but the need is thrumming under his skin. He can feel his pulse racing, hear the blood rushing in his ears. He knows Derek can hear it, too.

“I told you I could control you,” Derek says, pulling Scott's hand of of his cock.

“I don't... how?” Scott asks, breathing deeply.

“I'm your Alpha. I can make you do anything. Or stop you doing anything, in this case.”

“What... what do I have to do?” Scott asks. He's on the verge of begging.

“I don't want anything from you, Scott. I'm just showing you... if I can do this, you can't resist anything I ask of you.”

Scott scowls before he can stop himself. He doesn't care about the pack any more, he doesn't care about anything but Derek's hands and the way they are brushing over his skin.

Derek kisses him again, hard, as he strokes his own cock, leaving Scott's painfully ignored. Scott whimpers, hips bucking up into nothing as he watches Derek. He looks amazing, muscles rippling as he thrusts into his fist. Scott wants him in any way he can have him but he wont say it, not yet. He wont let him win, this can't last forever.

When Derek grunts and speeds up above him, Scott can't tear his eyes away from him. It only takes him a few more seconds and then he's coming over Scott's stomach and chest.

“So, what do you say?” Derek asks after he regains his composure. “Think you're part of my pack or not?”

Scott doesn't answer straight away. He doesn't want to give in just because he's frustrated.

“I guess this sort of proves it, doesn't it?” he replies eventually, defeated.

Derek smiles, the way animals smile, baring their teeth, more of a threat than anything. Scott grits his teeth as Derek runs his fingers through his own come before slicking up Scott's cock with it. He strokes him hard and fast and Scott races back to the edge, arching his back and wondering if Derek's going to let him come yet.

“Derek,” he breathes, thrusting up into his fist, hands clutching the sheet beneath him in desperation.

“What is it?” Derek asks.

“Fuck... please, Derek,” Scott begs, knowing now that Derek is still holding him back.

Derek growls against his neck, squeezing his cock harder and Scott can't take it any more. He pushes his head back into the mattress.

“You win...” he breathes. “You're the Alpha, you control me. I get it. Just... please, please... let me come.”

Derek's teeth pull at the skin of his neck and then the barrier lifts, the floodgates open and Scott comes harder than he ever has before. His legs spasm as he fights to keep his wolf at bay. It takes so much longer than usual for his orgasm to fade out, for him to start to recover. He feels Derek watching him the whole time and eventually, he looks up at him, slowly. He doesn't want to give him any more reasons to teach him a lesson.

Derek looks smug, annoyingly so but Scott doesn't know what to say. He did have control over him.

“Er... what now?” he asks.

“You should go home, it's late,” Derek says. “Come back tomorrow, pack meeting.”

“I can't grab a shower?” Scott asks, motioning to the various bodily fluids coating his stomach.

“No. Not that it'll get the scent off anyway. I just think you need a little reminder.”

Scott thinks he might be blushing when Derek hands him his clothes. He feels a little weird, getting dressed when he's still covered in his and Derek's come but he pulls his clothes on awkwardly. As he leaves and begins to run home, he's glad that Stiles is still human. He can smell Derek all over himself and he doesn't need those awkward questions.

He showers when he gets home, but it doesn't change anything. When he gets into bed, he runs a finger over the bite on his neck, wondering how long it'll take to heal and if it'll happen again.


End file.
